


Живущий во тьме

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Cthulhu Mythos, Cults, Dark, Dark Comedy, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fear, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Horror, Light Angst, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Male Slash, Monsters, Murder, Mutants, Mutation, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Parody, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Problems, Psychology, Relationship(s), Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Superpowers, Urban Fantasy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Одному из подопытных группы маниакальных ученых удалось сбежать, и теперь ему предстоит найти свое место в мире, где он стал изгоем.





	1. 1

Полупрозрачная дымка кружевной струйкой подымалась к черному, пустому, беззвездному небу. Яркие огни и неоновые вывески пестрели вперемешку с окнами домов и экранами телефонов спешащих мимо людей. Он видел их, проскальзывающих мимо него в грязных исцарапанных окнах автобуса.

Это был худой, не высокий человек, бледный, с длинными, спутанными, черными волосами, из-под которых горели два серо-зеленых затуманенных глаза. Уши его закрывали наушники, лицо — капюшон, а в руках он сжимал толстую книгу с измятыми страницами. У него не было ни личности, ни имени; он скрывал их, боясь того, что люди узнают что-либо о нем и начнут обсуждать и порицать его, как делали они всегда, находя странное и глупое удовольствие в переливании из пустого в порожнее однообразных сплетен.

Сам себя называл он Хастур, частенько ведя шепотом диалоги с самим собой. И сейчас, притулившись на одиноком, самом дальнем месте низенького, старого автобуса, Хастур что-то тихо бормотал себе под нос.

Вскоре, дребезжащий автобус со скрипом замер около остановки. Хастур глянул в окно и с неудовольствием убедился, что ему пора выходить. Выходить не хотелось; он пригрелся в теплом углу и даже уже начинал засыпать под мерное скрежетание автобусного двигателя. И он не вышел.

Автобус задвинул двери и покатил дальше. Одна из створок неплотно защелкнулась, и теперь из нее поддувало. С неудовольствием поежившись и осознавая, что выйти из транспорта ему все-таки придется, парень убрал книгу, поднял свой рюкзак и встал на ступеньки.

На следующей улице Хастур вышел из автобуса. Там было темно и холодно; моросил мелкий, вперемешку со снегом, дождь. Хастур медленно побрел по длинной, озаренной огнями магазинов и вывесок дороге.

Вокруг, скрываясь в тени, толпились мрачные люди, о чем-то споря. В воздухе витал дым от сигарет и выхлопных газов машин. С презрением прищурившись, Хастур ускорил свой шаг. Тут, кто-то схватил его за плечо и позвал. Парень резко обернулся, сжав кулаки и разгневанно сверкнув глазами; он не любил когда к нему прикасались посторонние. Но стоявший позади человек посторонним не был, и Хастур слегка смягчился.

«Здаров, Квазар. Чего тебе нужно?» — угрюмо спросил он. Высокий, белокурый парень ухмыльнулся Хастуру перекошенной, слегка сумасшедшей улыбкой. Падающие на его лицо тени еще сильнее оттенили очерченные темными кругами глаза, острый нос и впалые скулы, совершенно исказив и без того не отличавшееся красотой лицо.

«Я видел странное зеленое свечение на этой улице у крайнего дома сейчас…» — прошептал парень, нервно дергая тонкими пальцами то шнурки на куртке, то торчащие из ушей сережки-гвоздики. По его словам, эти предметы были защитными амулетами.

Квазар был просто помешан на всем таинственном и неизведанном; он обожал инопланетян и научную фантастику, комната его была обклеена картами галактики и фотографиями других планет, шкаф забит фантастическими книгами, а одежда разрисована космическими кораблями и пришельцами.  
В руках Квазар вертел непонятного вида прибор, бывший некогда старым калькулятором. Он поднял свои поблескивающие черные глаза на Хастура и с маниакальной жадностью заглянул в его лицо. Хастур отшатнулся назад и вопросительно уставился на парня.

«Ты снова шатаешься ночью по улицам в поисках пришельцев? Боюсь, ты найдешь лишь неприятности…» — пробормотал он.

Квазар насупился. «Вот в одном сериале, когда где-то приземлялось НЛО, оставался как раз такой след, как я видел!» — воскликнул парень.

«Тебе стоит меньше читать всякой фантастической дребедени…» — проворчал Хастур, но Квазар, проигнорировав его слова, продолжил — «А еще, представляешь, я иду, и тут…»  
Он возбужденно замахал руками, так, что даже значки на его куртке зазвенели. Хастур взял парня под локоть и потащил вперед по улице, подальше от начавших с любопытством оглядываться прохожих.

«Почему ты молчишь?» — неожиданно спросил Квазар.  
Хастур удивленно вздрогнул, осознав, что Квазар перестал говорить и уже минут десять они идут в полной тишине.  
«Мне нечего сказать». — растерянно пожал он плечами.  
«Почему же?» — не отставал Квазар. Хастур разозлился.  
Он не любил отвечать на вопросы, но все-таки сказал — «Я не понимаю тебя. И всех вас, остальных. О чем вы думаете, что делаете, как живете? Все это так далеко от моего понимания и восприятия, словно мы из разных миров, говорим на разных языках… Ты единственный, кто хоть как-то близок моему миру и потому я могу общаться с тобой свободнее…»

Квазар слегка покраснел. «Это потому что ты прокаженный?» — тихо спросил он после минутного молчания. Хастур улыбнулся своей печальной, совершенно не естественной и мертвой улыбкой.

«Нет. Так было всегда. Такой уж я есть…» — возразил он.

И тут его охватило мучительное и необъяснимое желание высказаться.

«Послушай…» — робко начал он, оборачиваясь к Квазару — «Мне не приятно большинство людей как и я, вероятно, пугаю их… Я могу иногда заставить себя быть приветливым и общительным, но это крайне трудно для меня и очень мучительно. Особенно после, в моей душе остается странный, не особо приятный осадок. Да, мы о чем-то поверхностно перекидываемся парой слов, они смеются, я тоже улыбаюсь, вставляю какую-нибудь свою фразу, вдруг услышав нечто знакомое и ясное мне или спрашиваю что-то необходимое…

Но я не умею говорить «ни о чем», и искренне не понимаю как это людям удается постоянно болтать, даже не обращая на это внимания. Все это такое искусственное, такое выдуманное… Мне не нравится притворятся кем-то, лишь для того, что бы дружить с людьми. Я вообще не имею желания с ними как бы то ни было связываться. Когда мы лишь редко встречающиеся с друг другом знакомые, можно и играть чью-то роль, а с более близкими нужно быть откровеннее… А я совершенно не хочу открывать свои секреты кому-либо. Лучше уж быть одному, подальше от всех них и их вопросов…

Я бы желал вообще никогда не общаться ни с кем и не знать о чьем бы то ни было существовании. Запереться в комнате и больше никогда из нее не выходить, не говорить ни с кем, не видеть никого… Как я устал от всех них… Набрасываются на тебя со своими расспросами, разговорами, шутками, чувствами… Подальше бы, во тьму, в тишину, в дальний пыльный угол…»

Квазар сочувственно глянул на него. «Если тебе не приятно со мной говорить, я пойду и оставлю тебя…» — виновато сказал он, собираясь развернуться и уйти прочь, но Хастур снова схватил его под локоть, останавливая. Квазар больше ничего не говорил, но был явно обижен.

Позади послышался какой-то шум и Квазар, тут же позабыв об обиде, стал взволновано оглядываться, и подергал Хастура за рукав. Несколько людей в черных капюшонах приближались к парням с разных сторон. Их лиц не было видно. Глаза Хастура тускло засветились.

«Ты будешь служить тьме, которая создала тебя». — сказал самый ближний из незнакомцев Хастуру. «Неужели кто-то из вас еще жив?!» — воскликнул Хастур в ответ.

Квазар испуганно поднял руки.  
«Нас много. Мы по всюду. Мы служители вечного, преодолевающего времена, миры и эпохи безграничного космоса. Мы были за долго до твоего рождения и вообще появления этого города… Мы останемся и после него. Ты связан с нами и тебе не уйти от нас…» — шептали со всех сторон голоса, окружавшие ребят.

«Это… Это пришельцы? Они пришли за тобой?» — в ужасе прошептал Квазар Хастуру. Тот ничего не ответил и, размахнувшись кулаком, врезал первому стоявшему рядом человеку в капюшоне. Остальные, страшно завыв, кинулись на подмогу. Но добежать они не успели: из-под куртки Хастура дернулись с молниеносной быстротой извивающиеся тени и сбили с ног нападающих. Правда, странные, враждебно настроенные незнакомцы, быстро поднялись с земли и снова стали сжимать кольцо вокруг парней.

Квазар ударил своим калькулятором по голове одного из слишком близко к нему подошедших, но особо ничего больше сделать он не успел, ибо тени, шевелящиеся за Хастуром, уже снова сбили с ног всех врагов и порядком их поцарапали.  
Эти шевелящиеся за Хастуром тени были щупальцами.

Хастур с ненавистью наступил ногой на грудь человека, первого заговорившего с ним в начале битвы. «Я никогда не буду помогать вам. Не трогайте меня и я ничего не сделаю вам… А иначе — умрите».

Квазар зажмурился. Что-то хрустнуло и его обрызгало кровью. В тоже мгновение Хастур схватил парня за руку и поволок прочь.

Больше их никто не беспокоил.

Они быстрым шагом шли между узкими, ссутулившимися и тянущимися друг к другу домами. Глаза Хастура горели безумным огнем и он разгневанно пнул по пути валявшуюся на дороге банку из-под газировки.

«Ты же не плохо шаришь в компах?» — неожиданно резко обернувшись, спросил Хастур Квазара. Тот закивал головой. Квазара не сильно впечатлило случившиеся, но заставить себя спокойно говорить он пока не мог. Весь нижний подол его кофты пыл заляпан чужой кровью, и Квазар каждый раз вздрагивал, когда случайно трогал или видел эти пятна.

«Найди этих мерзавцев… Что-то, да должно быть о них в сети…» — задумчиво протянул Хастур, продолжая размышления о хакерских способностях Квазара. Тот пожал плечами и опустил взгляд. Глаза Хастура наконец потухли и лицо снова приняло спокойный вид, словно ничего только что не случилось.

Так, они дошли до подъезда Хастура и тот хотел попрощаться с Квазаром, но Квазар прощаться не хотел и попытался одновременно с Хастуром пролезть в дверь; врезав пару раз друг другу локтями и наступив на ноги, они вдвоем ввалились в проход.

«Тебя не будут ругать, что ты не дома?» — спросил Хастур Квазара с некоторым волнением, проглядывающим через пелену его вселенского равнодушия.

«Нет. Всем плевать на меня». — беззаботно махнул рукой Квазар. Хастур нахмурился, но как всегда, промолчал. С его черного капюшона и длинных волос капала на пол вода. Он закашлялся.

«Не важно выглядишь». — прокомментировал Квазар, уже раз пять нервно ткнувший кнопку вызова лифта. Стоять спокойно он не мог; все его ломанное и острое тело, словно состоящие из деталей на шарнирах, постоянно и не произвольно дергалось, пальцы шевелились и трогали что-нибудь, и только темные, холодные глаза всегда смотрели ровно и неподвижно.

«Помру, и слава богу…» — пробормотал Хастур, но тут приехал лифт, и Квазар его не расслышал.

На этаже, где они вышли, мигала с неприятным гудением лампочка. Квазар слегка испуганно попытался схватить за руку Хастура, бормоча что-то об инопланетянах, напавших на них, и перебоях энергии, но Хастур так грозно посмотрел на парня своими светящимися в темноте зеленым светом глазами, что тот отпрянул и замолчал; но в глубине души Квазар все же искренне был уверен, что все случившееся — проделки гостей из космоса и поминутно оглядывался по сторонам и вздрагивал.

Хастур, в конце концов, отпер двери своей квартиры и впустил внутрь Квазара, сразу же включившего свет и захлопнувшего дверь, а затем побежавшего проверять окна и градусник на кухне. Хастур с равнодушием проследил за его траекторией взглядом и стал разуваться. Убедившись, что пришельцы не подсушивают их и вообще, явно далеко от сюда, Квазар тоже скинул свою куртку и кеды и уселся на диван. Хастур пошел на кухню ставить чайник и Квазар, скользя по линолеуму в разноцветных носках, последовал за ним.

На кухне, над полкой с посудой и чашками, висела какая-то картина; краски на ней были темные и старые и, поначалу, в свете тусклой лампы было трудно различить, что на ней изображено.

Заметив, что Квазар изучает полотно, Хастур отвлекся от разливания чая в грязные, поцарапанные стаканы, и сообщил: «Это то, что хотели из меня сделать. Живущий во тьме. Всесильный мрачный бог безумия, страхов и потусторонних миров…» — он невесело рассмеялся.

Квазар и Хастур сидели одни в полутемной кухне. В мусорке и за плитой копошились тараканы; из крана капала вода. Хастур сжал дрожащими пальцами стакан с чаем. Квазар задумчиво мешал ложечкой сахар в своем.

«Может, тебя похитили пришельцы, что бы сделать наполовину своим и, таким образом, шпионить за какой-либо важной организацией? Но им это не удалось, щупальца тебе прилепили, а вот разум не смогли затуманить…» — воодушевился новой идей Квазар.

Хастур спокойно поднял на него свой мрачный взгляд.

«Зеленые человечки и зубастые жуки — это все выдумки голливудских режиссеров. Если бы пришельцы и существовали на самом деле, они были бы некой совершенно не объяснимой для нас формой жизни; может быть, клубами концентрированного разноцветного газа, кристаллами, или вообще могли бы быть не видимы нашему глазу.

Может быть, они и правда существуют где-то во вселенной, просто совершенно не похожи на нас, и потому никакая наша техника не может их обнаружить, как вероятно, и их технологии не позволяют даже представить, что возможно что-то вроде наших звуковых волн, электричества, ракет… В поисках разумной жизни ученые жаждут найти расу гуманоидов, а такой, быть может, кроме нашей, и нет». — задумчиво ответил Хастур.

 «К тому же, какое этим пришельцам до нас дело? Если они настолько постигли науку и технологии, как показано в кино, им было бы скучно и бессмысленно помогать нам. Стал бы ты пытаться научить пещерного человека пользоваться компьютером? Вот то-то и оно…

И, следует так же предположить, что раз они такие развитые, то понимают, как может быть страшна война, а захватывать чужие миры ради своей выгоды им нет смысла, ибо, наверняка, они изобрели технологии, поддерживающие стабильную жизнь их собственного мира…

Следовательно, жутких зубастых монстров, следящих за нами и ставящих на нас эксперименты, вероятнее всего, нет.

Самые страшные монстры — это люди, способные придумать и сделать такое…»

Квазар все так же молча помешивал ложечкой чай. «Это кажется разумным и правдоподобным… Но мне хочется верить, что удивительные пришельцы из фантастики реально где-то существуют, и даже могут встретятся мне…» — Квазар слегка покраснел и перестал помешивать чай.

Хастур тихо рассмеялся. «Что же, верь, никто тебе не мешает». — сказал он. Квазар виновато улыбнулся и изучающе взглянул на Хастура.

«А как же ты?» — тихо спросил он.

«Я не пришелец, сколько раз тебе повторять… Я лишь эксперимент людей с больной фантазией, вроде тебя». — сердито ответил Хастур Квазару.

Тот обиженно толкнул парня кулаком в плечо. «Я не псих! Я бы никогда не стал ставить подобные эксперименты на людях… Мои идеи вовсе не…» — начал было он кричать, но Хастур закрыл ему рот рукой.

«Тихо…» — умоляюще попросил он, не в силах объяснять далее и не желая оправдываться, но Квазар понял его и молча сел.

Стало тихо. Тараканы продолжали скрестись за плитой. Кроме кухни, во всей квартире было темно или лишь неровный свет старой лампы разрезал покровы ночи.

«У тебя же есть ноутбук? Хочешь, я поищу что-нибудь о тех людях, напавших на нас, сейчас?» — спросил Квазар, что бы хоть как-то разорвать гнетущие его молчание.

Хастур пожал плечами. «Да какая разница? Они все равно не оставят меня в покое… Сами найдутся. Но мне нравится причинять им боль. Мне нравится их страх и запах крови…» — он глухо рассмеялся.

Квазар вздрогнул и, сказав, — «Я все-таки поищу» — ушел за ноутбуком Хастура. Хастур облизал свои избитые, с еще не запекшейся кровью пальцы и задумчиво проводил парня взглядом.

Вернувшись, Квазар уселся на прежнее место и стал что-то быстро печатать на клавиатуре внимательно уставившись в экран; взгляд его расфокусировался; он размышлял. Наконец, Квазар подвинул компьютер к Хастуру.

«Насколько я понял из разнообразных источников и недомолвок, твои преследователи — это какая-то секта, пытавшаяся возродить древние темные обряды, но с научными новшествами. Большинство ее участников — просто глупцы, фанатеющие от страшных историй, ищущие приключений и мечтающие повлиять на ход своей жизни… Но есть несколько действительно опасных — ее основатели. Кто они и где, никто не знает, но все реальные ужасы, вроде экспериментов над людьми, на их совести… Если у меня было бы больше времени и информации, я бы что-нибудь нашел и о них… Хотя, боюсь, они сами найдут нас первыми».

Хастур постукивал пальцами по столу, обдумывая услышанное. «Тем хуже для них…» — прошипел он и пальцы его со скрежетом проехались по столешнице. Оба парня снова замолчали.

Квазар захлопнул ноутбук.  
«Покажи». — заискивающе попросил он, снова искажая лицо своей маниакальной улыбкой и проводя рукой по плечу и щекам Хастура. Хастур тихо вздохнул, морщась от прикосновения.

Он уже прекрасно знал, что интересовало Квазара. Чудной мальчишка, он видел в Хастуре героя-мутанта, с какими в фильмах обычно происходят невероятные приключения, и очень хотел найти свое.

Но Хастур был всего лишь одиноким, обозленным на весь мир затворником, которого однажды забрала из детского дома группа каких-то больных фанатиков-ученых, мечтавших создать сверхчеловека или найти лекарство от какой-то болезни… Точно произошедшего с ним Хастур не помнил, он знал лишь, что был в темной, наполненной приборами, проводами и склянками лаборатории, и над ним склонялись размытые лица профессоров. Эти же странные люди, заручившись помощью секты религиозных фанатиков, продолжали преследовать его и сейчас, не желая потерять один из своих успешных экземпляров…

Затем, через пару недель пребывания в том месте Хастура, полиция обнаружила и разогнала ту группировку; в подвале где держали мальчишку начался шум, крики, замигали лампы, что-то со звоном разбилось и Хастур, порезав связывающие его руки ремни упавшим неподалеку от него осколком, сбежал прочь. Хастур видел там вокруг множество людей в полицейской форме, слышал их громкие голоса, говорившие о каких-то незаконных исследованиях… Выбравшись из лаборатории, Хастур оказался на улице, где увидел свое отражение в луже и покрытые зеленоватыми пятнами щеки и руки, а через пару дней обнаружил свои новые, необычные способности. Но они стали его проклятьем, а вовсе не сделали супергероем и всеобщим любимцем, как бывало с персонажами кино.

Хастур был изгой, вечно вынужденный носить закрывающую пораженные части тела одежду и не мог показаться в больницах, что бы не вызвать лишнего шума и проблем. Правда, он предполагал, после одного случая, что его иммунитет и способность к регенерации значительно выше чем у простого человека… Но все же, эта мутация лишь еще больше расширила пробел между Хастуром и людьми, превратив его в почти непреодолимую пропасть.

Прикрыв глаза и слегка запрокинув голову, Хастур вытянул вперед руки ладонями кверху и засучил рукава, обнажая светло зеленые пятна на коже. Они были и на руках, и на шее, и по краям скул, не заметные по началу в полутьме и под длинной одеждой.  
Хастур сжал пальцы и из-под кожи на руках и голове проступили пузырьки, вытянувшиеся через некоторое время в щупальца разнообразной длины и толщины. Зрачки Хастура сузились, а зеленые глаза еще больше помутнели и засверкали; в темноте они светились теперь всегда, но при желании, Хастур мог их не сильно перенастраивать. Он улыбнулся шире, показав ряд острых, прямых зубов, с слегка более чем обычно это должно быть, выступающими клыками.

Квазар восхищенно наблюдал за ним и, по привычке, размышляя о чем-то, дергал пальцами то свои сережки, то края черной, изрисованной инопланетянами футболки. Кофта Квазара, уже оттертая от крови, весела в ванной. «Это великолепно». — прошептал он. «Только со стороны…» — проворчал Хастур. В памяти его поплыли воспоминания, шелохнулась мутная вода черного, бездонного колодца его души и по спине пробежали мурашки.

Хастур залпом допил горький чай. Квазар молча стал пить свой, наблюдая за сидящим напротив парнем и с неподдельным восторгом глядя на его шевелящиеся щупальца. Он слегка покраснел и укусил свой указательный палец у начала фаланги, как всегда делал, когда сильно волновался или беспокоился.

Хастур молча, но с внутреннем волнением следил за этими действиями своего приятеля, не отрывая от него своего вдруг загоревшегося взгляда, ставшего более ярким и наполнившимся искорками, словно Хастур только что очнулся от некого оцепенения и вернулся в реальный мир.

Обдумав свою мысль, Квазар поднял опущенную голову и, перестав кусать палец, дотронулся до щупальца Хастура. Тот слегка подернул плечами, но сердится не стал, и осмелевший Квазар с огромным любопытством стал тыкать и трогать их. Хастур глухо рассмеялся.

«Ну перестань. Поиграл, и хватит…» — пробормотал он, собираясь спрятать обратно под кожу зеленоватые холодные отростки. Квазар, вдруг резко поднявшись, решительно подошел и обнял Хастура, на что тот так удивился, что даже не спрятал щупальца.

«Ты как настоящий пришелец, каких я всегда мечтал отыскать… Мы не так давно знакомы, но никого столь необычного не встречал раньше я, и, вероятно, никогда больше и не встречу… Знаешь, ты прав — пришельцы это лишь мои выдумки… Но ты — ты реальный, ты существуешь, и черт возьми, ты даже круче любого пришельца, какого я когда-либо мог бы найти. Мне так невероятно повезло, что я знаком с тобой… Но я продолжаю гоняться за призраками, хотя ты вот он, здесь…» — пробормотал Квазар и, воспользовавшись растерянностью Хастура, все еще опустившего руки и замеревшего, поцеловал его в щеку.

Хастура передернуло от отвращения, от такого близкого контакта с человеком, пусть даже с одним из тех, кого он посмел бы назвать «другом» и он с невольной грубостью оттолкнул Квазра; должно быть взгляд его сейчас страшно и зло горел, ибо Квазар закрыл лицо руками и стал бормотать много не разборчивых извинений.

«Эй, тихо… Я не хотел. Я не сержусь…» — сказал поспешно Хастур, кладя руку на плечо Квазара. Тот убрал ладони от лица и недоверчиво покосился из-под пальцев испуганным круглым глазом на Хастура.

Хастуру стало еще хуже; к горлу подступил тошнотворный комок, вперемешку с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями и болью. Ему захотелось реветь в голос и биться головой о стену, но он лишь стукнул кулаком по дверце шкафа и выругался.

«Что с тобой?» — тихо спросил Квазар. Хастур не собирался отвечать, и с удовольствием швырнул бы чем-нибудь в мальчишку, но вместо этого пробормотал каким-то глухим, срывающимся голосом — «Мне… Как-то плохо».

Квазар дернулся, желая снова обнять его, но опомнившись, замер на месте в нерешительности, не зная, как поддержать друга.

«Как я могу помочь? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?» — не уверенно спросил он, на что Хастур разозлился лишь еще больше; на него нахлынул очередной приступ сдерживаемого доселе гнева.

В такие моменты Хастур внутренне ненавидел все человечество, всю свою жизнь и себя, и испытывал страшные душевные муки, разжигаемые неостановимо сыплющимися на голову плохими воспоминаниями.  
Хороших воспоминаний у Хастура вообще почти не было, что лишь усугубляло положение и душило его разум. Он ненавидел эмоции и все, что заставляло его испытывать их снова и снова, и так страдать, и лишь в отчаянном бессилии со скрежетом провел пальцами по столу и умоляюще глянул на Квазара.

Это был лишь миг, после которого Хастур, испугавшись своей слабости, принял обычное выражение лица, но Квазар успел это увидеть. Он изумленно раскрыл глаза и, подойдя ближе к парню, быстро затараторил — «Все будет хорошо, слышишь? Все это уже прошло, исчезло, этого нет, никогда не будет и никак не поменяет твою нынешнюю и будущую жизнь. Воспоминания это всего лишь размытые образы, не волнуйся так из-за них… Появятся и исчезнут… Раньше было плохое, а сейчас уже его нет, чего ты расстраиваешься из-за этого?»  
Он опять хотел обнять Хастура, но, испугавшись, отдёрнул руку.

Хастур немного успокоился и, неожиданно, сам опустил голову на плечо Квазара и потерся о него лбом. Хастуру вдруг подумалось, что в том, что бы хоть на мгновение показать свою слабость, особенно перед Квазаром, перед этим наивным и невинным мальчишкой, вовсе нет ничего страшного. Хастуру нужна была помощь. И поддержка. Не он выбрал быть изгоем. Он все еще был человеком. Уставшим, запутавшимся и неоправданно накричавшим на единственного, кто сейчас искренне пытался его поддержать.

Хастур как можно доброжелательнее улыбнулся, и хотя улыбка вышла печальной и какой-то неживой, Квазар знал, что она была искренняя. Квазар покраснел. Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Квазар отвел взгляд и задергал своими длинными худыми руками, жившими своей беспечной жизнью.

Хастур продолжал изучающе глядеть на совершенно смутившегося парня. Ему было стыдно перед Квазаром и жаль его, за то, что тот так восхищался им. Сам он не видел в себе ничего хорошего — жестокий, социопатичный монстр, с мерзкими щупальцами под кожей… Но раз Квазар видел хорошее, может быть все и вправду было не так уж и плохо?

«В чем дело, Квазар?» — спросил Хастур, игриво дернув парня за воротник кофты. — «Чего ты так боишься меня?»

Квазар опешил и перестал смущаться.  
«Я тебя не боюсь». — с вызовом сообщил он. — «Ты… Ты просто смутил меня. Обычно от любого прикосновения ты шарахаешься, как от огня, а тут сам даже попытался обнять меня…»  
«Правда?» — Хастур с усмешкой коснулся кудряшек парня и накрутил одну на палец. Квазар не сильно ударил его по руке. Хастур отодвинул ладонь от лица юноши и приобнял его за талию.

«Ты в порядке? Тебя, что, приложили по голове во время драки с теми оккультистами? Что ты сейчас пытаешься сделать?» — воскликнул немного разозлено Квазар.

Перед глазами Хастура поплыли размытые пятна; его ненависть и злоба превращались в страсть. Внутренний демон тянул его на насилие и жестокость, и Хастур до последнего старался подавлять свой гнев, который, вырвавшись на свободу, становился почти неуправляемым. Сейчас, он нашел неплохой способ избавления от этой злобы — трансформация ее в немного другое, пусть тоже по природе оказавшееся злым, но хотя бы не разрушительное и не опасное для окружающих, чувство. Хастур больше не думал о своей физической не приязни, совести и сожалениях.

Хастуру было абсолютно плевать, кем был Квазар, было важно лишь его отношение к нему. Какая разница кто он, какого он пола и как выглядит, если он понимает его, восхищается им, разделяет его идеи и убеждения? Если он сам, в конце концов, говорил о том, в какой восторг от него, Хастура, приходит?

Хастур вообще редко ощущал свое материальное тело, кроме случаев, когда над ним производили какие-либо действия посторонние.  
Из-за того, что в детстве на нем ставили научные опыты, любые прикосновения, в последствии, приводили парня в ужас. Но сейчас, он ощущал себя тьмой, холодной, безграничной, всеобъемлющей, с множеством щупалец и всевидящими глазами.

Хастур видел не облик людей, он чувствовал их души, но эти души были невероятно далеки и непохожи на его тьму. В Квазаре же Хастур отыскал подобное своему извращенное безумие. Ему хотелось завладеть этим безумием так же, как он смог подчинить и ощутить свое собственное, некогда неконтролируемое и пугающее его.

Хастур вытянул щупальца и обвил ими Квазара. Квазар снова ярко покраснел и хотел вырваться, но совершенно не правдоподобно, как он умел, когда действительно сердился, и потому Хастур не отпустил его.  
<  
tab>Квазар больше не пытался отодвинуться, но продолжал что-то возмущенно и неразборчиво бормотать. Интерес к Хастуру, как к необычному существу и интерес к нему, в принципе, как к чему-то необычному, был выше всех любых морально-физиологических предпочтений Квазара.

Его мир — мир идей. А в мире идей, как и в безумии Хастура имело значение лишь содержание, а не форма.

Его желание прикасаться к бледной, зеленоватой коже, шершавым щупальцам и худым, через чур длинным рукам уже переставало быть одним лишь восхищением. Хастур был живым воплощением грез о научной фантастике. Остальное — уже второстепенные, незначительные факторы, меркнущие на фоне первых. Хастур высунул длинный, узкий и сухой язык и облизал щеку Квазара. Он никогда и никого не целовал и боялся сделать это впервые, потому что если бы вышло глупо, в список его плохих воспоминаний добавилось бы еще одно значительное. Кроме того, возможное неприятного ощущение, каким мог оказаться поцелуй, еще больше пугало юношу.

Но Квазар избавил Хастура от этих тягостных размышлений, решившись сам поцеловать его первым. Вышло, сухо, нелепо и грубо — идеально для Хастура. Он снова натянул свою улыбку. Квазар облегченно вздохнул — по крайней мере новых страданий его попытка поцелуя Хастуру не принесла.

Черные, глубокие глаза Квазара были полны доверия и обожания, и Хастур невольно чувствовал свою власть над ним. Ему это нравилось. Он схватил парня за руку и поволок за собой в темноту комнаты.

«Сам виноват, сам напросился…» — пробормотал он в ответ на какие-то недовольные возражения Квазара. Свет из кухни бледным, мерцающим огоньком маячил где-то вдалеке.

Квазару стало страшно; он не любил темноты и сейчас, впервые увидел ту жуткую сущность Хастура — монстра с горящими глазами и щупальцами, который с вожделением пожирал его взглядом. Квазару захотелось оттолкнуть от себя Хастура, закричать и убежать прочь, хотя бы на кухню, где было светло.

Он весь вечер сам приставал к Хастуру, и теперь пожалел о своей настойчивости, но было слишком поздно. Хастур был совершенно возбужден, и его внутренняя сущность практически полностью вырвалась наружу.

Щупальца Хастура обвили руки Квазара, и он, впившись тонкими пальцами в плечи юноши, слабо укусил его за шею.

Все движения Хастура были резким и грубыми, что бы избежать длительных телесных контактов. Хастур почувствовал страх Квазара и, нагнувшись к его уху, прошептал — «И кто тут говорил, что не боится?» Он снова глухо рассмеялся и полностью обвил тело Квазара щупальцами, впервые так близко прижавшись к нему. Футболка Квазара задралась, и часть щупалец коснулась его голого тела. Но это дало обратный эффект. Переставший вдруг бояться Квазар, который по началу собирался в ответ сердито схватить парня за воротник кофты, когда его руки освободили щупальца, вдруг закрыл глаза и, осторожно поцеловав Хастура в губы, улыбнулся.

Хастур с искреннем удивлением взглянул на Квазара, на лице которого сияла нежная и совершенно не похожая на его обычную, безумную, улыбка. Квазар приоткрыл глаза и взял Хастура за плечи.

Тот весь как-то растерялся и сник, отпрянув назад. Чувства безумным вихрем рождались и умирали в глубинах его сознания, и Хастур сам почти никогда не понимал что и как он чувствует в очередной момент.

«Тебе не понравилось? Чего ты снова такой грустный?» — обеспокоенно спросил Квазар, приподнимаясь. Хастур погладил его взъерошенные кудряшки и обвил щупальцем за талию.

«Я не грустный. Я просто не способен длительное время испытывать счастье… Но его отсутствие нисколько меня не расстраивает.

Я так редко бываю счастлив, и так редко нарушает что-то светлое границы моей бездонной темной души, что порой мне кажется, что я даже физически могу ощутить чьи-то светлые эмоции. Это странная энергия, теплая, клубящиеся в воздухе вокруг людей, проникающая внутрь, разрывающая болезненную и холодную, лишенную света и тепла пустоту внутри меня. Я слишком остро ощущаю ее и, пожалуй, будь ее немного больше, чем мне необходимо, я бы захлебнулся, утонул в этом бурлящем ярком потоке…

Меня пугает, когда в моей жизни начинает происходить слишком много счастья и удач. Намного спокойнее ощущать внутри себя этот тяжелый, давящий ком ненависти и равнодушия, постепенно угасающих до ничего. И тогда проходит все… Ты обезоружил меня своим добродушием. Мне было весело пугать тебя. Но это перестало доставлять мне удовольствие, когда ты перестал бояться. Когда ты на мой негатив ответил таким неподдельно светлым позитивом, мне уже самому стало страшно…»

Квазар положил голову Хастуру на плечо. «Разве тебе никогда не хотелось освободиться от этого мрака?» — спросил он.

Хастур пожал плечами. «Я не знаю. Мне все равно… Хотя порой мне бывает действительно очень плохо…» — проворчал он.

«И все-таки, ведь я могу как-то помочь? Еще чем-то, кроме того, что бы развлекать тебя, каждый раз пугаясь твоих жутких шуточек…» — снова забеспокоился Квазар.

Хастур кивнул головой. «Ты уже помогаешь мне тем, что вообще общаешься со мной… В конце концов, как бы я не боялся излишнего света и радости, совсем без них я не в силах прожить…»

Квазар потянул Хастура к себе и снова стал целовать, но Хастур отодвинулся.

«Я хотел бы извиниться… Кажется, для тебя это действительно что-то значит. Но я не люблю тебя. Я вряд ли вообще умею что-либо чувствовать… Я лишь успокоил на время эту мучительную бурю зла и отчаяния в себе. Обратил гнев в минутное вожделение, в удовлетворение своей злобы не прямым насилием, а менее невинным издевательством. Вся моя жизнь полна проблем и неприятностей, и я бы не хотел загружать ими и тебя. Если ты уйдешь или перестанешь со мной общаться после произошедшего, я пойму… Ведь мне даже нечего дать тебе взамен…»

Квазар снова безумно ухмыльнулся. «Я знаю. Мне не важно, любишь ты меня или нет. Меня восхищают твои щупальца, и твоя внешность, и весь твой облик… Ты живое воплощение моих фантазий о пришельцах и далеких мирах. Я, в любом случае, не хочу тебя покидать… Мне тоже весело».

Не смотря на всю холодность, неформальность и цинизм их чувств и отношений, если вообще можно назвать это подобными словами, не смотря на то, что Хастур лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, его горящие глаза с такой неподдельной верностью и страданием глядели на Квазара, что тот и без его ответа был абсолютно уверен — этот человек никогда не предаст его, никогда не соврет и не изменит ему, что бы не случилось, до конца его дней.


	2. 2

В наполненной черным чаем чашке плавали крошки и мелкие пылинки, поблескивая в свете солнечного луча, падающего на стол из грязного окошка. Хастур помешал пылинки ложкой, и они медленно закружились к центру. Юноша наклонил голову, печально глядя тускло сияющими глазам на эту своеобразную модель космоса. Потом он выпил его.

Было так тихо, что слышался стук собственного сердца. Уже несколько дней Хастура мучили кошмары и не покидало чувство, что кто-то за ним следит. Хастур не боялся темноты и мрачных пустых переулков; он был своим среди них. Но легкий, еле слышимый шорох постоянно двигающийся за ним и ощущение чьего-то пристального взгляда на своей спине заставляли Хастура волноваться. Но стоило лишь Хастуру обернуться или выпустить хоть одно из щупалец, шорох пропадал.

Эти же несколько дней Хастур не видел Квазара и ничего не слышал о нем, но не пытался сам связаться с парнем или что-либо о нем выяснить. Если Квазар не хотел его видеть, ну и пусть. Хастур знал, что у Квазара было полно других друзей и интересов, и тот вполне мог забыть о его, Хастуровом, существовании. К тому же, Квазар всего лишь обычный мальчишка, ничего не знающий и не ведающий об истинном ужасе, открытом Хастуру, и вряд ли кто-либо из Хастуровых врагов мог навредить ему, если вообще знал о его существовании.

Хастур вновь невольно задумался о Квазаре. Светлые, торчащие в разные стороны кудряшки, искренняя, живая улыбка… Юноша отогнал наваждение и, нахмурившись, сжал в бледных пальцах пустую чашку. Хастур никогда не просил ничьей помощи и защиты, даже если где-то, в глубине его души, ему хотелось получить хоть малую их долю. Но Квазар безвозмездно давал их, даже когда его не просили. У Хастура не было, как таковых, настоящих друзей и он ни к кому и не к чему не был искренне привязан. Но сейчас, ему было одиноко и грустно. Хастуру хотелось снова поговорить с Квазаром.

Он мог сотню раз сказать себе, что ему плевать, мог заставить себя быть равнодушным и злым, даже на время действительно позабыть о парне, увлекшись каким-либо интересным делом, но в глубинах своей души Хастур не на мгновение не переставал ощущать совершенно иное чувство. Даже в мыслях своих не смел Хастур признаться себе в этом, даже назвать Квазара просто другом казалось ему преувеличением…

Воля Хастура была сильнее всех его эмоций и он был способен полностью контролировать их, но тем не менее, избавиться от навязчивого, скребущего сейчас внутри его души волнения он был не в состоянии. Любовь — худшее из существующих чувств во Вселенной. Она сделала его слабым. Хастур знал, что способен и покинуть Квазара, и прекратить общение с ним, и даже убить юношу, но искреннему живому чувству, зародившемуся в его холодной и безэмоциональной душе отныне было суждено существовать до конца жизни, вопреки всему и не смотря ни на что.

Хастур вздрогнул, выйдя из своих размышлений и пространно уставился на чашку, все еще бывшую в его руке. Шорох, послышавшийся за спиной Хастура, в этот раз был громче обычного и парень резко развернулся, сжав кулаки. Тени из углов его квартиры недружелюбно сгущались во что-то материальное.  
«Кто здесь? Кто ты?» — закричал Хастур, пристально вглядываясь в мрак углов.

«Я — Азатот». — сообщил тихий, но все проникающий голос и перед Хастуром возник человек в длинном черном плаще с капюшоном. — «Я глава культа Древних Богов. Мы избранные, наделенные их великой силой… Ведущие самыми давними и жуткими тайнами Вселенной…»

Хастур рассмеялся. «Ты всего лишь человек, как и я, исковерканный безумными экспериментами… Все твои щупальца, тени и прочие фокусы — лучшие образцы из подпольных лабораторий генной инженерии. Это мерзко и смешно, превращать себя и себе подобных в культ…»

Азатот грозно надвинулся на Хастура, заполонив своей вязкой тьмой и шевелящимися красноватыми щупальцами всю кухню.

«А чем руководствовался ты, выбирая себе свое прозвище, Хастур? Просто ты еще не понял, какой силой владеешь! Посмотри, ты такой же как мы, ты лучше и сильнее всех этих простых, скучных людишек! Все тайны, скрытые во мраке открыты для нас, и для тебя. Но ты впустую тратишь отведенный тебе дар». — прогремел глухой, низкий голос Азатота. Хастур разглядел в черном провале капюшона желтые горящие глаза и еще пару щупалец. Он отступил на шаг.

«Ты должен быть среди себе подобных. Разве найдешь ты место среди людей? Ты один из нас… Изгой для людского мира. Пойдем со мной, Хастур, и ты найдешь достойное применение своим знаниям и способностям».

Хастур задумался. Если бы это говорил не глава столь ненавидимого Хастуром культа, участники которого пытали его и превратили в монстра, он бы, вероятно, согласился. Азотот говорил убедительно и красноречиво; его мир был ближе для Хастура. Но как нелепы казались Хастуру подражание персонажам и игра в мрачных богов. К тому же, Хастур был зол.

«Это вы превратили меня в такого монстра! Я мог бы быть нормальным человеком! Мне не оставили выбора…» — вскричал он.

«Тебе сделали великий дар!» — Азатот попытался схватить Хастура за плечо, но тот увернулся и поднял щупальца.

«Уходи». — проворчал он.

«Ты нужен нам. И ты поможешь нам, хочешь ты этого или нет…» — разгневанно прошипел Азатот.

«Поверь, я вижу тебя насквозь, и я найду способ заставить тебя делать то, что нам нужно, если ты не сможешь сам понять, как это важно…»

Тени дернулись и с хлопком сжались в точку. Хастур опустился на стул и вытер ладонью лоб.

***

Мокро и холодно. Это было одно из самых неприятных ощущений. Квазар лежал в какой-то неглубокой, прохладной луже. Ниже слоя воды был, по-видимому, каменный пол. Вся одежда слиплась и отяжелела. Квазар попытался пошевелить рукой, что бы поскорее встать и стряхнуть с себя хоть немного воды, но не смог. Он попытался снова, но ничего не поменялось. Тогда парень, наконец, открыл глаза.

Он был в полутемном, мрачном зале, освещенном свечами, стоящими в железных подставках у самого потолка. Пол был частично затоплен водой, каменные стены покрыты плесенью и мхом от вечной влаги. По некоторым стенам стекало сверху нечто липкое. Квазар попытался повернуть голову, и обнаружил, что лежит, связанный прочными веревками около покрытого кровавыми пятнами алтаря. Его передернуло от отвращения.

«Не бойся. Ты не умрешь. Пока что. И не здесь». — услышал он твердый, но какой-то странновато-булькающий голос. В световой круг, падающий от свеч, которых у алтаря было побольше чем в остальном помещении, вышел сгорбленный невысокий человек в темно-синем плаще.

«Дагон». — представился незнакомец, скидывая капюшон и обнажая покрытое чешуйками сероватое лицо. Глаза его были неестественно большими, а нос — сплюснутым. Так же, на шее Дагона были заметны жабры, а из-под рукавов торчали перепончатые пальцы. Когда он говорил, глаза его беспрестанно вращались в разные стороны, круглые и желтые, а изо рта капала вода. Квазар опасливо отвел взгляд от этих немигающих зрачков в сторону. Теперь он разглядел, что позади Дагона был вовсе не алтарь, а, скорее, лабораторный стол. Чуть дальше, с противоположной стороны залы, можно было разглядеть второй стол с лампами и инструментами.

Дагон снова неприятно и громко забулькал, но слов не последовало. Квазар решил, что это был смех. Дагон подошел еще ближе. В сущности, он напоминал огромную рыбину с ногами и отдаленным человеческим силуэтом.

«Глупый мальчишка. Тьма не прекрасна. Монстры не привлекательны. Монстры пожирают людей. С ними нельзя подружится…» — пробормотал он. — «На что ты надеялся, связавшись с Хастуром и его мрачными делишками, тебя не касающимися?»

Квазар задергал руками, пытаясь освободится, но ничего не вышло. Он закричал. Дагон снова забулькал, смеясь, и отошел к столу.

Оказалось, кроме свечей на нем была еще и электрическая лампа, пластиковая и на батарейках, что бы не закоротило от обилия воды и сырости. Ее яркий луч ударил прямо в глаза Квазару и тот зажмурился. Холодная вода противно плескалась вокруг его рук, ног и лица; кажется, ее стало больше. Из темного коридора напротив, ведущего куда-то вглубь сей пещеры, послышалось странное чавканье. Дагон опустил лампу на стол и оглянулся. Чавканье усилилось, и из прохода вышел еще один мутант. Все тело его было словно распухшим, розоватым, покрытым пупырками и глазами. Вместо волос и рук у него было множество тонких щупалец и отростков.

«Господин зовет вас к себе». — прохрипел он. Дагон раздосадовано хрюкнул и оставив все, как было, ушел в темных проход с пришельцем. Квазар остался один. Пламя свечей колыхалось, и от него по стенам бежали жуткие тени. Порывы ветра гудели в трещинах под потолком. Где-то капала, с однообразным, размеренным, с водящим с ума гулом вода. Квазар снова вскрикнул, но ответом ему было лишь эхо, разнесшееся по пустым и огромным коридорам подземелья.

«Я похищен пришельцами для опытов… Страшными монстрами… Некуда бежать… Не знаю, где я…» — беспорядочно крутилось в его голове.

Тут, Квазар вспомнил слова Хастура о том, что монстры — во все не пришельцы. После этого, Квазар вспомнил самого Хастура и культ, о котором он даже пытался раздобыть информацию.  
Теперь сомнений не оставалось — эти самые оккультисты отыскали его, Квазара, первым. Квазар решил, что его хотят устранить, потому что он узнал слишком много. Надо было бежать. Но куда? И как? Оккультисты снова отыщут его, будут преследовать, как преследуют Хастура… Впервые в жизни Квазар пожалел о своем любопытстве. Некоторые тайны должны оставаться тайнами, ибо платой за их открытие может оказаться жизнь.

Несколько свечей сгорело и потухло. Квазар безуспешно пытался освободится от ремней, связывающих руки и ноги. Когда ему удалось слегка ослабить застежку на правой руке, в коридоре снова послышались шаги. В отчаянии парень резко дернул рукой и ремень со соскочил с руки.

Охваченный надеждой, он уже почти распутал другую руку, как чьи-то тонкие пальцы сомкнулись на его горле и слегка приподняли. Сверху вниз на него глядел длинный, зеленоватый пришелец с лица которого свисали щупальца.

«Какой прыткий!» — услышал Квазар знакомый булькающий голос.

В залу вошел Дагон. Державший Квазара мутант лишь молча поднял на Дагона полностью желтые, ярко горящие глаза. Дагон снова подошел к лабораторному столу. «Ктулху, тащи его сюда!» — крикнул он державшему Квазара существу. Тот схватил парня под руки, бесшумно раскрыл перепончатые крылья и подлетел, так же тихо, к Дагону. Квазар изо всех сил старался вырваться, но стальные, сжавшие его плечи когтистые лапы даже не шелохнулись.

Дагон и Ктулху снова связали руки и ноги Квазара, на этот раз, на лабораторной кушетке, бывшей около стола. Квазар громко кричал и пытался кусаться.

Ктулху, все так же молчаливо, поднялся в воздух и, сложив крылья, повис в тени потолка, наподобие летучей мыши, где вероятно и находился все прошлое время, пристально и неотрывно продолжая глядеть на Дагона и пленника.

Дагон что-то злорадно пробулькал и достал шприц с непонятной, золотистой, слабо мерцающей жидкостью, которую быстро вколол в плечо парня.

Квазар в последний раз дернулся. Перед глазами его поплыл разноцветный туман, и он погрузился в забытье.

***

Хастур чувствовал неприятное волнение. Раньше он не испытывал ничего подобного; это было словно бы вдруг накатившим на него беспричинным страхом: не страхом в целом, а предчувствием, что случится что-то нехорошее. Парень не знал, что ему с этим делать, куда бежать, или от кого, и потому вышел на улицу, в надежде, что там что-нибудь произойдет и все разрешится. Через некоторое время и правда, из тени подворотни вынырнули двое в черных капюшонах, с горящими из-под них красноватым светом глазами.

Хастур приготовился драться, но двое остановились поодаль и замахали руками.  
«Мы посланы передать вам сообщение от Азатота!» — крикнул один из них, в руке которого был бумажный конверт. Хастур ничего не ответил и парень, положив письмо на землю, убежал. Хастур поднял с земли конверт и опасливо повертел в руках. На нем не было ни страшных магических знаков, ни каких-либо химических веществ или опасных механизмов. Простой, чистый, без подписи конверт. Хастур распечатал его и изнутри вывалилась исписанная мелким почерком бумажка.

«Я предупреждал тебя». — начиналось письмо — «Если не хочешь, что бы случилось нечто непоправимое, приходи до конца сегодняшнего дня на площадь к старому фонтану. Я надеюсь, что ты не проигнорируешь мое сообщение, ведь, я полагаю, ты не захочешь расстаться со своим единственным другом. Азатот».

Хастур смял бумажку в кулаке и побежал на площадь. Около старого, заросшего травой и тиной фонтана никого не было. Хастур обошел его несколько раз, потыкал ногой стенки, потом постучал по верхушке, где некогда находилась фигурка. Ничего не происходило.

Парень в отчаянии пнул фонтан ногой. Где-то далеко внизу послышался шорох, напоминавший плеск воды. Хастур нагнулся внутрь фонтана и заглянул в одну из решеток бывших на его дне. Внизу было темно и ничего нельзя было разглядеть, но через пару секунд в глубине этой тьмы замерцал слабый огонек свечи.

«Третий барельеф справа». — сообщил булькающий глухой голос. Хастур потер рукой узорчатую плитку фонтана и вдруг, большая плита под его ногами отодвинулась в сторону и парень грохнулся в подземелье.

В подземелье было сыро и темно. Вдалеке капала вода. Хастур поднялся на ноги. Плита в потолке закрылась и не было возможности снова ее отыскать среди прочих. Парню ничего не оставалось, как направился вниз, в темноту. Чем дальше он шел, тем хуже ему становилось; в голове стало стучать, дышать было трудно; еще через некоторое время его затошнило.

Хастур задыхался от невероятного обилия эмоционального энергетического потока, отпечатавшегося на этих стенах и не угасшего за века. Что-то очень грязное и мерзкое творилось в этих подземельях. Хастур ощущал многовековую человеческую боль, впитавшуюся этими стенами, невероятные по своей эмоциональной силе переживания и страхи, и от них даже его, повидавшего на своем веку всякого, начинало мутить.

Хастур облокотился о холодную стену и закашлялся. Ему не хватало сил идти дальше. Желание поскорее убежать прочь, вырваться из этого затхлого, переполненного темной энергией места охватило все его существо, и он даже сделал пару шагов назад, но снова остановился. Хастур догадывался, что Азатот в своем письме говорил о Квазаре и, вероятно, затащил несчастного сюда. Оккультисты не пощадят его. Хастур, снова закашлявшись и зажав рот руками, кинулся в глубину подземелья.

Вскоре ноги его нащупали лестницу. Ступени были липкие и скользкие, и парню пришлось спускаться медленнее, держась руками за стены. Вскоре впереди показался слабый свет и Хастур с волнением направился в его сторону. За широкой каменной аркой, из которой он исходил, оказалась большая зала, уставленная свечами.

В центре на большом старом кресле с деревянными перилами восседал Азатот. Его капюшон и черная мантия были скинуты на плечи и тусклый свет озарял его смуглое, остроносое лицо, покрытое щупальцами и волдырями. Позади этого трона суетился кто-то серый, горбатый и беспрестанно что-то бормочущий сам себе под нос. Хастур вышел вперёд.

«Я был прав. Ты пришел». — прогромыхал холодный и всеобъемлющий голос Азатота. Хастур пожал плечами, быстро пробегая глазами по всем темным углам, в поисках засады, но лишь в одном из них он обнаружил еще одну, неподвижно замеревшую тень.

«Где парень?» — наконец обратился Хастур к главному оккультисту. Азотот кивнул темной тени, прятавшейся в углу. Из мрака вынырнул стремительный и бесшумный зеленый силуэт. Ктулху держал на руках спящего Квазара. Кожа юноши, бывшая и ранее бледной, теперь превратилась в полупрозрачную, так, что можно было разглядеть все ближайшие вены, сосуды и капилляры, просвечивающие сквозь нее; грязные кудряшки слиплись и закрывали лицо, а веснушки стали золотистыми и переливались, будто щеки и плечи парня посыпали новогодними блестками.

«Что вы с ним с делали?» — воскликнул Хастур и разгневанно кинулся вперед, но лишь ударился лбом о прозрачный энергетический экран, делящий пополам залу.

Дагон развел руками. «Мы превратили его в одного из нас. Ради него тебе придется остаться». — прогромыхал голос Азатота.  
«То что вы превратили Квазара в еще одного мутанта, не заставит меня служить вашим грязным целям!» — воскликнул Хастур.  
«Да?» — Азатот усмехнулся — «Ты думаешь, что теперь ему есть, куда идти? Ему труднее чем тебе будет прятать свою внешность. У него была семья, друзья и насыщенная человеческая жизнь, которые вряд ли теперь примут его назад в его новом облике. Он не сможет, как ты, прятаться в тени от общества и реальной жизни. И ему придется остаться среди нас. Как и тебе, если хочешь быть с ним и защитить его от нас же».

Хастур стукнул кулаком по невидимой стене. «Может быть, хотя бы раз дадите ему самому решать его судьбу? Вы уже достаточно сделали, превратив его в монстра, так хотя бы дальнейший выбор оставьте за ним самим. Может быть, он захочет уйти». — сказал Хастур.

Азатот пожал плечами. «Пускай идет. Но уже через пару дней он придет обратно и сам попросит о прощении, поняв, как был не прав. Люди не любят все странное и необычное, они ненавидят и презирают что-то, что хоть как-то отличается от них самих. Страшный внешне человек для них изгой; мутант с щупальцами и обожжённым лицом, каким бы добрым, честным и гениальным он не был — для них всего лишь монстр, которого будут бить, над которым будут смеяться только за то, что он, не по своей воле, стал таким.

Может случилась авария, катастрофа на секретном химическом заводе, заводе, где делали новое лекарство от хронических заболеваний. Но случился сбой, химикаты смешались, станция взорвалась и превратила нескольких, не успевших эвакуироваться, ученых, в чудовищ… Они могли бы спасти сотни жизней, образцы лекарств уцелели, но проект закрыли, а им даже не выплатили компенсацию. Их изгнали, как нелепых существ, а не помогли, как пострадавшим изобретателям. А ты думаешь, что общество пощадит какого-то глупого мальчишку, ставшего уродцем?» Хастур молчал.

«Пустите меня к нему». — пробормотал он.

«Нет. Вначале присоединись к нам. И вместе мы отомстим всем этим презирающим нас людишкам. Мы докажем, что мы сильнее, умнее и лучше всех их. Пускай на себе почувствуют, какого это, когда их унижают и считают изгоями!» — воскликнул Азатот. Дагон одобрительно забулькал. Ктулху равнодушно что-то жевал, оперившись о спинку кресла в полутьме позади.

Его пустые желтые глаза встретились с глазами Хастура и он слегка развел руками, как бы говоря — «Я просто игнорирую этих идиотов. Делай, что хочешь». Хастур заскребся пальцами о невидимую стену, отгораживающую его от Квазара и оккультистов.

Квазар, теперь сидевший у ног Ктулху, слегка зашевелился и тронул того рукой. Вероятно, он очнулся, но Хастур не видел его лица и не слышал его голоса, если он что-то и успел прошептать. Ктулху зашевелил свисавшими с головы щупальцами, а потом отрицательно замотал головой и приложил палец к губам. Больше Квазар не шевелился и не пытался что-либо сделать. Хастур снова заколотил руками в стену.

«Мы можем ждать вечность, пока ты не согласишься. Можешь биться, сколько угодно. Время для нас не имеет значения». — прогромыхал Азатот. Хастур сжал кулаки.

«Хорошо…» — наконец пробормотал он. — «Я согласен». Азатот усмехнулся.  
«Подпиши». — пробулькал Дагон, выбираясь к Хастуру и протягивая ему бумагу.

Ктулху скучающим взглядом уставился в экран своего телефона, на котором стал во что-то играть. Азатот сердито дернул монстра за рукав и тот убрал прибор в карман черной толстовки. Хастур хотел дернуться вперед, но снова ударился о невидимую стену. Видимо, она пропускала предметы изнутри, но не впускала снаружи.

Хастур в отчаянии подписал соглашение, даже не читая его, и бумага с легким шипением растворилась в воздухе. Парень удивленно похлопал глазами. Черный пепел от сгоревшего листа опустился на его руку и собрался в символ темной секты, который был и у Азатота, и у Дагона и у Ктулху, как теперь разглядел Хастур. Азатот что-то переключил на ручке кресла, и невидимая стена исчезла. Хастур кинулся вперед и хотел ударить Азатота, но символ на его руке слабо за светился, и рука Хастура замерла в воздухе.

«Контракт не позволяет тебе убивать существ с таким же символом, какой имеется теперь у тебя» — сообщил Азатот. — «Ты глупо поступил, что даже не прочитал его». Хастур рассерженно закричал.

«Я отблагодарю тебя. Ты можешь забрать своего друга и уходить, как ты и хотел, но уверен, вы сами еще придете ко мне… По крайней мере тебя, с помощью контракта я могу вызвать тогда, когда мне это потребуется». — Азатот расхохотался и снова что-то нажал на ручке кресла. Позади него открылась вторая дверь.

«Ктулху, проводи их».— приказал предводитель. Хастур молча поплелся за Ктулху, который снова взял на руки Квазара. Ноги Хастура заплетались, а перед глазами все плыло. Мысли смешались и отяжелели в голове. У него не было идей. У него не осталось надежды. Но зато он спас Квазара… Спас ли? Да и от чего? Может, он еще и сам, как сказал Азатот, захочет назад… Хастур закашлялся.

«У меня есть копия контракта. Они у всех одинаковые. Если хочешь, возьми и прочти, что бы хотя бы знать, на что ты себя обрек». — услышал, сквозь пелену своих мыслей, Хастур. Он встряхну головой и обернулся.  
Ктулху держал в руке сложенную в двое бумагу. Хастур взял и ее развернув, стал читать. Потом задумчиво усмехнулся и засунул ее в карман. Нагнетающая тьма отступала; стало легче дышать. Они приближались к поверхности. Вскоре впереди показался свет и Ктулху с Хастуром вышли к широкой сливной трубе, оканчивающейся решеткой. Ктулху передал Квазара Хастуру и вынул из кармана ключ, которым эту решетку отпер.

«Если тебе надо будет снова попасть к нам, приходи через фонтан. Можешь, конечно, прийти и сюда, но ключ я тебе не дам. Придется стучать, пока не откроют». — сообщил Ктулху. Хастур кивнул и Ктулху, махнув ему рукой, удалился. Хастур, подняв Квазара, который то ли заснул, то ли снова потерял сознание за это время, бросился бежать к поверхности.

Они выбрались из старой сливной трубы где-то на окраине города. Вокруг была заброшенная, поросшая колючками и чахлой травой свалка. До города было не далеко и Хаструр, встряхнув Квазара и поняв, что того разбудить не удастся, понес его дальше на руках.

Под ногами парня шуршали камушки, песок и разбитое стекло. Ветер был сухой и колючий. На небе не облачка, вокруг — ни звука. Символ на руке Хастура чесался. Он поморщился. Одежда Квазара все еще была сырой и Хастур, сняв свое пальто, накинул на парня, боясь, что тот простудится.

Ему было невероятно грустно и страшно и он не знал, что теперь делать.

***

Сухо и тепло. Наконец то, подумалось Квазару. Ему было все равно, где он, и что с ним теперь будет, главное, хоть не надолго — сухо и тепло… Он дернул рукой и что-то упало с его плеч. Квазар открыл глаза. И без того бывшие темными и неподвижными, теперь они превратились в два черных бездонных колодца. Он лежал, почти весь раздетый, в кресле, в квартире Хастура. Около его ног валялось упавшее полосатое одеяло. Свитер и рубашка сушились тут же, у окна, развиваясь от порывов горячего летнего ветра. Квазар натянул одеяло обратно на себя. В комнате послышалось движение и Квазар спрятал голову в складки шерстяной ткани.

К нему подошел Хастур.  
«Квазар?» — тихо позвал он, касаясь взъерошенных кудряшек. Квазар высунул голову наружу. Перед ним, внимательно изучая его, сияли зеленоватые глаза и жесткая, тонкая улыбка Хастура.

Квазар высунул из-под оделяла руки и обнял парня. Тот крепко прижался в ответ, уткнувшись носом в плечо Квазара. Квазар осторожно поцеловал Хастура в лоб.  
«Эти люди, что ты сделал с ними?» — тихо спросил он.  
«Я лишь напугал их… Но больше они не придут. По крайней мере, пока…» — ответил Хастур.  
«Мы могли остаться… Может, они были правы, и там мы бы нашли свое место». — задумчиво прошептал Квазар, трогая свои веснушки, ставшие теперь золотистыми и слабо светящимися.

«Тебя никто не держит. Они все еще там, в своем подземелье и примут тебя в свою секту, если захочешь и вернёшься к ним» — сообщил Хастур. Квазар задумчиво пожал плечами.  
Щупальца Хастура, который тот невольно выпустил и тоже прижал к Квазару, были совершенно не противными — шершавыми и сухими, и Квазар с удовольствием ощущал их прикосновения.

Теперь он, как никогда раньше, понимал Хастура. Они стали едины душой, схожи горестью, связанны одной проблемой… Тьма наполнила и его жизнь, стала и его частью…  
Но Квазар знал, что пусть не большой, но значительный кусок этой тьмы теперь на его стороне и ему было спокойно и приятно ощущать ее вокруг и внутри себя.


	3. Chapter 3

Раскаты грома заглушали тиканье часов. За окном бушевала летняя гроза. Теплые потоки дождя били в окно, воздух был тяжелый и душный. Очередная вспышка молнии разрезала небо и ярким пятном сверкнула на темном потолке.

Было почти три часа ночи. Хастур глядел широко раскрытыми глазами на ярко вырисовывающиеся на фоне темной комнаты окно, каждые пару минут озарявшееся вспышками молний.

Внутри юноши нарастало странное и неуправляемое чувство ненависти. Это было похоже на тошноту: когда что-то противное, булькающее внутри, вдруг вырывается наружу. Он сжал бледными пальцами одеяло, потом вскочил с постели и подбежал к окну, прикоснулся пальцами к холодному стеклу, прикрыл глаза… Вспышка молнии прошла даже сквозь закрытые веки.

Хастур открыл глаза и резким движеньем распахнул настежь окно. Порыв теплого ветра ворвался в комнату, взъерошил длинные черные волосы Хастура, стукнул оконной рамой, раскидал листы бумаги и тетради на столе, а затем стих в темных углах комнаты. Следом за ним, с тем же неостановимым безумием, в комнату хлынули дождевые капли.

Деревья на улице жалобно скрипели, в воздухе кружились сорванные листья и ветки. Провода раскачивались и низко гудели. У дороги один из столбов заискрился. По асфальту, затапливая дороги, собираясь в ямах и канавах, унося за собой кучи мусора, стремительно текли водяные потоки. Хастур задыхался от удовольствия.

Что-то мучительно величественное, прекрасное и могущественное видел он в вечной и великой силе стихи. Он любил уносящиеся в небо шпили старых зданий, древние пирамиды, вековые деревья и буйные грозы. В них застыло само время и свобода, и они подавляли человека своим ужасающим величием. Но это величие не пугало Хастура. Он тихо рассмеялся. На полу уже образовалось порядочная лужа. Парень захлопнул окно.

На горизонте небо стало светлеть и сквозь начавшую таять пелену туч уже были видны первые солнечные лучи. Стало прохладнее, и по промокшей спине Хастура пробежали мурашки. Он поежился и невольно взглянул на свою татуировку. Это был темный символ из того же мира, из которого взяли себе образы оккультисты. Хастур провел по нему пальцем. В этой легенде, древней, ужасающей, как бушующая за окном гроза начало казаться ему что-то столь же привлекательное. Оно не было величественным, но оно было столь же громадным и вечным.

Хастур не боялся смерти, не боялся боли и страданий. Он не хотел больше спорить и сражаться. Вся его жизнь, он сам и все его действия были столь ничтожны, пусты и малы в сравнении с этим мрачным великолепием. Ему было плевать, что случится завтра, где окажется он и с кем, умрет или выживет, будет грустить или радоваться; все это казалось тусклым, серым и жалким в сравнении с безграничными секретами, скрытыми в том подземелье. Хастур хотел туда вернуться, даже если это приведёт его к собственной смерти, даже если его там будут пытать. Он желал прикоснуться хотя бы чуть-чуть к этой могучей тайне и в этом виделись теперь ему единственная радость и цель его жизни.

Хастур больше не хотел ничего, кроме свободы и пустоты. Он тьма. И настало время ему полностью слиться с ней, с холодной, вечной и могущественной, единственной, кто принесет ему успокоение. Все остыло в нем и потускнело; он не хотел больше любить, не хотел больше общаться с кем бы то ни было из людей, не хотел стремиться к пониманию, уважению, успеху и заниматься какими-то глупыми мирскими делами. Гроза грохотала уже где-то вдалеке. Волосы и рубашка Хастура высохли. Ему полегчало и он снова лег на кровать.

Зазвонил телефон. Хастур нехотя, на ощупь, схватил лежащий на столе мобильник. Было уже 12 дня. Квазар шел мимо его дома и собирался зайти, как он сказал по телефону. Парень равнодушно поднялся и пошел открывать дверь. Когда Хастур взглянул на вошедшего приятеля, то ему показалось, что что-то снова изменилось в том; снова потускнели веснушки, сошла мертвенная блеклость кожи и даже темнота в глазах рассосалась, сползалась к уголкам и радужке, вновь обнажив человеческие белки.

Хастур удивленно перевел взгляд с Кавазара на свою татуировку. А не приснилось ли ему это все? В последнее время он часто стал путать сон и реальность…

«Оно постепенно само спало». — сообщил Квазар, показывая руки и трогая щеки. — «Кое-где осталось, правда…» — он отодвинул длинные кудряшки, показывая блестки около ушей и на шее.  
«Единственное, что все так же примечательно — это мои глаза. Порой они совершенно неуправляемо заполняются тьмой… Наверное, мне придется носить линзы». — Квазар рассмеялся и протянул Хастуру пакет с чаем и булочками.

Хастур, машинально схватив угощение и переставив на табуретку, вздрогнул, и, пошатнувшись, схватился за дверной косяк.  
«Квазар снова человек? Не совсем человек, конечно, но и не монстр… Наверняка, ни его друзья, ни родители, не успели заметить того первоначального облика, в какой он мутировал, а все эти мелочи… Квазар всегда был чудным. То одежду раскрасит, то уши проколет… Никто не удивится». — пронеслось в голове Хастура.

Ему стало завидно.

«Квазар даже от подобного проклятья оказался в выигрыше. Он стал тем героем, каким мечтал. Может, это зависит от восприятия самого человека? Я же не виноват, что не могу радоваться своим щупальцам, в отличии от Квазара, способного, даже обратившись в таракана, плясать от счастья… А заодно и убедить окружающих, что это круто…»

Квазар подошел к Хастуру и подхватил под руки.  
«Что такое? Ты снова не хорошо себя чувствуешь?» — взволновано спросил юноша. Хастур отрицательно покачал головой. Тут Квазар заметил на его руке татуировку.

«Что это? Что оно значит? И когда ты успел ее сделать?» — накинулся на Хастура с расспросами Квазар. Теперь невозможно было остановить его любопытства или отделаться простой отмазкой.  
Хастур вздохнул.  
Он не мог так быстро придумать, что наврать парню, и потому сказал, как есть — «Квазар, я не дрался ни с кем из той секты. Я в ступил в ее ряды. Это их знак».

Квазар оттолкнул от себя Хастура.  
«Зачем ты соврал мне?» — гневно воскликнул он. Хастур в отчаянии схватил парня за плечо.

«Они превратили тебя в монстра и хотели насильно забрать! Я пытался тебя спасти. Мне не оставили выбора. Но у тебя теперь он есть». — ответил, опустив голову, Хастур.

Плечи его еще больше сгорбились, а глаза потускнели. Квазар печально улыбнулся.  
«Прости. Меня, по правде говоря, испугали те существа. Все эти мрачные секты и отдаленная от общества жизнь совсем не по мне. По началу мне было любопытно, но, когда бы меня заинтересовало что-то новое, мне бы уже не дали уйти, ведь так? Благодаря тебя я не лишился возможности выбрать мир людей, даже оставаясь не совсем человеком». — сказал он.

Хастур понуро закивал головой. «На самом деле я рад, что все так вышло. С самого начала мое место было среди них, а твое — здесь. Не стоило каждому из нас пытаться влезть в чужой мир… У тебя теперь есть сила, о которой ты мечтал. Сможешь воплотить еще больше безумных идей. А я уйду во мрак». — голос Хастура слегка дрогнул.

«Куда уйдешь? Что ты собрался делать?» — забеспокоился Квазар.

Хастур рассмеялся. «По большей части, все останется как прежде, но теперь у меня тоже будет развлечение, вроде твоего изучения пришельцев и преследования их. Буду веселиться с недавней вражеской мне оккультной сектой».

Квазар подошел к Хастуру и положил руку ему на плечо. В его глазах застыли непонимание и обида. Хастур добродушно погладил Квазара по торчащим в разные стороны кудряшкам и осторожно поцеловал в бледные губы. Квазар крепко обнял юношу ответ. Хастур же опустил голову Квазару на плечо, что бы тот не увидел, как по его лицу стекали слезы.

***

Тихие, почти бесшумные шаги Хастура по подземелью вдруг, как только он ступил на освещенный пол, гулко отразились по всем коридорам. Вокруг началось шевеление, и неприятное ощущение чьего-то пристального взгляда пробежало по спине Хастура.

«Я вернулся! Я хочу остаться с вами!» — крикнул он. В темноте что-то зашуршало и с потолка к нему плавно спикировал Ктулху.

«Я и сам вижу, чего ты орешь?» — сердито спросил он.

Хастур пожал плечами. «Чего тебе надо?» — спросил Ктулху.

Хастур растерялся. «Я думал, что должен вернуться, сказать о том, что хочу к вам… А потом Азатот или кто-нибудь еще из вас дадут мне задание… Вы же все чем-то тут занимаетесь?» — пробормотал он. — «И я, по словам Азатота, был зачем-то вам крайне необходим…»

Ктулху странно вздрогнул, а потом разразился низким, клокочущим хохотом. Хастур слегка покраснел и нахмурился. «Ты, похоже, не уловил истинной сути, скрытой между строк за речами Азатота. Мы просто живем тут. Иногда что-то делаем. Если понадобиться твоя помощь, мы тебя позовем. Я позову». — Ктулху помахал перед носом Хастура своим мобильником. — «Можешь приходить к нам, когда захочется. У нас есть библиотека и лаборатория. Могу показать, если пожелаешь». Хастур кивнул головой.

«Я думал, что все здесь более серьезно и мрачно, как в настоящих легендах». — сказал он.

Ктулху развел руками — «Мы слишком ненастоящие для того, что бы сотворить настоящую легенду. Мы лишь играем в тех, чьи имена взяли. Мы их тени. Мы люди».

Хастур снова закивал головой.  
Ктулху схватил его за плечи и потряс. «Что ты все киваешь и киваешь? Говорить разучился что ли?» — сердито спросил он.

«Нет». — тихо ответил Хастур — «Зачем говорить, если и так все понятно? Я устал от разговоров. Люди вечно что-то говорят и говорят, без остановки, без раздумья, словно они умрут, если хоть на минуту заткнуться и остановятся. Некоторые устают от тишины и через пару минут. А я больше не могу слушать. Я тону в этом ужасающем сумбурном потоке слов, сыплющихся на меня со всех сторон.

Порой, это превращается в настоящую пытку. Я не в состоянии заставить человека замолчать. Я могу вежливо попросить, могу огрызнуться, но ничего не поможет, все равно все вокруг будут продолжать говорить, все равно, через некоторое время снова подойдут ко мне. Неужели они не понимают, что мне нужен хотя бы день, полностью, весь, в тишине, без единого слова? Мне нравится, что здесь так тихо и темно. Может быть, хотя бы пару дней я смогу провести во мраке, спокойствии, делах и раздумьях, от которых меня бы не отвлекали ничьи пустые слова».

Ктулху отпустил его плечи и виновато и понимающе улыбнулся. «Я расскажу тебе, где здесь что и как у нас все устроено, а потом оставлю тебя» — сказал он.  
«Не уходи пока, если тебе не трудно… Я не смогу спокойно бродить здесь в одиночестве, пока ко всему не привыкну». — смущённо сообщил Хастур, отводя взгляд. Ктулху снова рассмеялся, но в этот раз тише.  
«Хорошо. Я никуда не спешу». — ответил он, отсмеявшись. Хастур и Ктулху прошли по коридору к библиотеке, побродили по ней, затем свернули в лабораторию.

Библиотека была достаточно большой и полна старинных книг и их копий. Были и научные книги, и оккультные, и фантастические, и просто рассказы и стихи; это походило на коллекцию музея. Книги были расставлены по жанрам. Хастур с бережным восхищением провел рукой по форзацам ближних к нему фолиантов. Ктулху улыбнулся. Лаборатории оказалось две. Первая, наверху, сухая, вполне походила на лабораторию, какие бывают в больницах или научных институтах. Она была белая, покрытая кафелем, шкафы плотно закрыты, приборы стерильны. Вторая располагалась в мокром подземелье и принадлежала Дагону.

Дагон сидел посреди своей лаборатории и что-то усердно читал, бормоча слова себе под нос. Ктулху махнул ему рукой. Дагон насмешливо забулькал.  
«А, таки вернулся назад, борец за справедливость… А где второй твой приятель?»  
«Он не придет. Пока что, не собирается, по крайней мере».— ответил Хастур.  
Дагон снова забулькал, в этот раз, похоже, смеясь.  
«Мы ничего ему не сделаем, если он решит заглянуть к нам в качестве гостя… Но на всякий случай, ему лучше не оставаться на долго одному! Я еще не закончил пришивать ему кое-какие новые конечности». — прохихикал Дагон. Хастур разозлено сжал кулаки и Ктулху поспешил повести его дальше.

Иногда, по дороге, им попадались еще какие-то мутировавшие существа, иногда более-менее обычные люди. И тех и тех было достаточно немного. Некоторые коридоры, по которым проходили Хастур и Ктулху, были освещены светом, падающим через водосточные решетки на потолке. Хастур остановился у одной такой и взглянув вверх, увидел небо и кусок улицы. Потом они прошли в главный зал. Тут было полутемно и пусто. Горела лишь пара свечей у пустого кресла, служившего Азатоту троном. Отломанную ножку сего кресла подпирал малость потрепанный томик научной фантастики. Хастур не смог сдержать ироничной усмешки.

«Азатот ушел по делам». — сообщил Ктулху. Глаза его подозрительно полыхнули. Видимо, он прекрасно понял причину смешка юноши. Хастур снова ему кивнул и задумчиво осмотрел трон.

Ктулху положил ему руку на плечо. «Собственно, вот и все. С остальными, если захочешь, сам познакомишься. Они знают, что у нас появился новенький…» Пустые, желтые глаза мутанта вновь недобро заблестели. Хастур сердито толкнул его локтем в бок.

«Они не тронут тебя». — успокаивающе, уже без издевки добавил Ктулху, исчезая во мраке.  
«Ктулху?» — позвал Хастур.  
Ему никто не ответил. В кармане загудел телефон. Парень достал его и с удивлением заметил сообщение, состоящие из одного единственного слова. Он сохранил номер.

Холодная, мертвая тишина подземелья снова окружила Хастура. Каменные стены не пропускали ни шума, ни грохота, ни криков города. Хастур удовлетворенно вздохнул и направился вниз по лестнице ко второму выходу — из сточной трубы на свалке.

Он наконец обрел покой, покой, который раньше виделся ему лишь в смерти.

04.11.15 — 22.11.15


End file.
